Butcher Pete (Part 1)
Butcher Pete (Part 1) is a song that plays on Galaxy News Radio in Fallout 3, Diamond City Radio in Fallout 4 and Appalachia Radio in Fallout 76. The song was written and performed by Roy Brown. Background The song was recorded for the De Luxe record label in Dallas on September 20, 1949. Roy Brown's vocals were accompanied by Teddy Riley (trumpet), Johnny Fontenette (tenor saxophone), Edward Santineo (piano), Louis Sargent (guitar), Tommy Shelvin (bass), Frank Parker (drums), and Leroy Rankins (baritone saxophone).Ruppli, Michel (1985). The King Labels: A Discography - Vol. 1 & 2. Westport, Connecticut: Greenwood Press. p. 521. The ballad chronicles the exploits of "Butcher Pete," an exaggerated and lascivious character who makes sexual advances towards and romantically conquers every woman in town until he is eventually put in jail, whereupon he makes similar advances towards his cellmate. Its lyrics also imply exaggerated sex and violence in stark contrast with the cheerful tone of the music, a dichotomy which is the hallmark of the Fallout series. The tune is split between the two sides of the record due to timing constraints and technological limitations at the time of recording, hence the phrase "Say, turn this record over, you ain't heard nothing yet!" at the end. The second part continues the story of Butcher Pete, including his attempted trip to China and what might have been his end in the electric chair. Part 1 was featured in the soundtrack of Fallout 3, Fallout 4 and Fallout 76. Part 2 is only included in the soundtrack of Fallout 4. Lyrics Hey everybody, did the news get around About a guy named Butcher Pete Oh, Pete just flew into this town And he's choppin' up all the women's meat Chorus He keeps hackin' and whackin' and smackin' He keeps hackin' and whackin' and smackin' He keeps hackin' and whackin' and smackin' He just hacks, whacks, choppin' that meat Butcher Pete's got a long sharp knife He starts choppin' and don't know when to stop All you fellas gotta watch your wives ‘Cause Pete don't care whose meat he chops Chorus Ever since Pete flew into town He's been havin' a ball Just cuttin' and choppin' for miles around Single women, married women, old maids and all Chorus Wakes up in the morning, half past five Chops from sunrise to sunset I don't see how he stays alive Meat's gonna be the death of ole Pete yet Chorus The police put Pete in jail Yes, he finally met his fate But when they came to pay his bail They found him choppin' on his cell mate Chorus That Butcher Pete is a crazy man Tries to chop down the wind and the rain Just hacks on anything he can get Say, turn this record over, you ain't heard nothing yet Video Butcher Pete pt 1 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8V7AxNJWKYU&feature=search References Category:Fallout 3 songs Category:Galaxy News Radio songs Category:Fallout 4 songs Category:Diamond City Radio songs Category:Fallout 76 songs Category:Appalachia Radio songs es:Butcher Pete (Part 1) fr:Butcher Pete (Part 1) pl:Butcher Pete (Part 1) ru:Butcher Pete (Part 1) uk:Butcher Pete (Part 1)